


Color

by kylar



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Week, M/M, canonverse, ereri, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylar/pseuds/kylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where you only see colors when you meet your soul mate, and where color is lost when your soul mate dies, Levi's wonders if he'll ever meet his soul mate in this world ravaged by titans. But then enter a young cadet that brightens his dull, colorless world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color

**Author's Note:**

> Eh the summary sucks XP
> 
> For [Ereri week](http://ereri-week.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> Day 7: Soul Mates

The world is a beautiful, but cruel place. No truer words have ever been spoken, in Levi's opinion. In a world where one only sees color when they meet their soul mate, and where titans have pushed the human race to the verge of extinction, these words are heavy with truth. The beauty of color is cruelly withheld until that special someone enters your life. What if you never meet that person before the titans get to you? What if you do meet that person, and then the titans take them from you forever, and you're forced to live in a world that will never be brilliant with color again? How does one go back to living with bland when they had already experienced extraordinary?

At Levi's age though, he's starting to wonder if these myths about seeing colors are really true. After all, he's pushing thirty, and still lives in a depressingly grey world. Will he ever meet his soul mate? Does his soul mate even exist? Has his soul mate already died? Are these myths even true? Unfortunately, in the back of his mind, Levi knows that they are. There are too many people who have experienced this beautiful world full of color. Erwin for one. The public is unaware of this, as is everyone outside their tight-knit group, but there is a reason Mike is Erwin's right hand man. The two lovebirds have been together for years and years, long before Levi even joined the Scouts Regiment. He's explained to Levi time and time again what it is like to see colors. The blues of the sky, the greens of grass, the reds of blood. But these words- red, green, yellow, blue- mean nothing to Levi. Because how does one describe a color to one who's never seen colors?

Hanji too sees these colors. She says that she was born seeing in color. She says that it must be because she doesn't have a soul mate. There is no romantic interest for her to find. And she is okay with that. Honestly, Levi wishes he too could be like that. Why does he have to be burdened by the fact that there is someone out there that he is supposed to find and become romantically involved with? It's a pain in the ass, really.

But nevertheless, Levi keeps his eyes out. Despite the fact that he tries to convince himself and everyone around him that he couldn't give a single fuck if he ever meets his soul mate, he still looks. When they go on expeditions, he still scans the crowds. When they get new recruits, he looks them all over. There's a chance he'll never find his soul mate, but that fact doesn't really bother the Corporal.

Maybe killing Titans is his soul mate, Levi muses as he slices the neck of another of the disgusting beasts. There's nothing else in life he's ever enjoyed more, although to say that he enjoys killing these things would be a gross overstatement. It's his duty as a solider of the Scouts Regiment. Maybe _that_ is his soul mate. The Scouts. Despite his rocky entry into the regiment, the Scouts have become his life. He is passionate about his job, and is beyond loyal to the regiment.

When the news reaches the Scouts that the gates to Trost have been breached and that titans are swarming the city, Erwin orders an immediate retreat back to Trost to assist in its defense. The ride back is long, the entire regiment fearing what their eyes will behold when they reach Wall Rose. Has it too been breached? Has humanity lost the second of the three walls to the titans? What is the damage to Trost? How has the Garrison Regiment fared? Are they managing to hold the titans back from Wall Rose?

Loud roars meet the ears of the soldiers as the wall comes into sight, startling Levi. What could possibly be making that noise? He pushes his horse faster, surging towards the gaping hole in the gate. Titans are swarming the breach in the gate, and the regiment makes quick work of the ones in their path. When the Scouts finally reach the gate and flood into Trost, it is destruction and death that meet their eyes. The Garrison and the cadets had fought bravely to ward off the titans, but it wasn't enough. The titans are still rampaging through Trost and before Levi's very eyes, soldiers are fighting and dying.

What catches Levi's attention though is the fifteen meter titan moving towards the gate, a huge bolder hefted onto its shoulders. Levi quickly moves out of the way, as do the rest of the Scouts, as the titan reaches the breach. Levi watches in utter confusion as the titan throws the boulder down, effectively sealing the hole. What the hell is he looking at? Why would a titan be trying to seal the breach?

The titan collapses, and Levi turns his attention away from the confusing scene before him, instead focusing on the two titans making their way towards the rogue titan. Two cadets appear to stand before the rogue titan, as if protecting it. But in that position, there is no way they can take on those two titans. So Levi takes action, using his gear to pull him from his saddle. Using the surrounding buildings to get him into the air, he then turns for the two titans.

Levi makes quick work of the two lumbering beasts. The titans collapse to the ground, and Levi lands carefully atop the steaming corpses. He then turns back to the cadets, and all at once, two things hit him hard, shocking him to his very core.

Color. Suddenly, colors fill his vision. There are so many of them that he can't even begin to describe them. There are the light colors of the cobblestone, the skin of the steaming titan, the steam itself, the uniform pants of the cadets, the sky. Then there are the darker hues of the wall, the hair of the female cadet, the straps of their body harnesses, the roofs of the buildings, the two birds flying over head. Suddenly the entire world is no longer lighter and darker shades of grey, but a vast array of tones and hues. It's so much to take in all at once, that Levi nearly falters.

The other thing that shocks Levi, and also must be the reason for his suddenly colored world, is the boy one of the cadets is pulling from the steaming titan corpse. Out of the titan's very neck, the cadet falls. Why is there a human inside of a titan? Is that why the nape of a titan's neck is their only vulnerable spot? What the hell is going on here?

The light haired cadet holds the boy close. He appears weak, almost unconscious, but then he lifts his head to look up at Levi, and the color of his eyes mesmerizes Levi. Of all these new colors suddenly filling his world, Levi knows without a doubt that the color of the cadet's eyes is the most beautiful color to ever exist in the world. Those eyes spark something in Levi, and he immediately knows that it is this boy that is his soul mate. It is this cadet that filled his world with color.

But why him? This boy is nearly half Levi's age. And he was just pulled out of the neck of a titan. How could he possibly be Levi's soul mate?

Levi finally manages to regain his composure, and speaks the only question that means anything at the moment.

"Does anyone want to explain what the hell I'm looking at right now?"

...

"C-Corporal? Can I ask you a question? A private question?"

Erwin continues on out of the dungeon, leaving Levi behind, who had stopped as soon as the question left the titan shifter's mouth. After a moment, Levi turns back to look at the boy that filled his world with color. Levi was expecting to have this talk with the boy. After all, if they really are soul mates, then the boy would also be seeing in color now. Because of Levi. And he must know that it's because of Levi. Just as Levi knows that his newly colored world is because of this kid.

"What is it?" Levi asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You... you see it now too, right?" he asks. "The colors?"

Levi takes a deep breath. How does he handle this? This boy- _Eren. His name is Eren. I need to stop calling him 'boy'_ \- is chained up in a dungeon awaiting a military tribunal to see what will become of him. He is a titan shifter. He is half Levi's age. There are so many factors against a relationship between the two of them, despite them being obvious soul mates. But Levi has to admit, at least to himself, that he does feel something for Eren. He's not willing to just let Eren go, to push him away and pretend nothing ever happened when Levi first looked upon the cadet. Especially when he looks into those eyes, he knows he can't let Eren go.

"Yes. I see them," Levi replies.

Eren exhales sharply. "I wasn't sure if it was you or not. I first saw the colors when I was ten. The Scouts were riding through Shiganshina and I was watching. I suddenly saw colors, but I wasn't sure who it was I saw. I thought it was you, but I didn't know. I... I'm glad it is you though," Eren says, looking down at his legs crossed on the bed.

"Understand this, kid," Levi says, shooting Eren a hard look. "We may be soul mates, but nothing is going to happen between us. I'm your superior officer, I'm twice your age, and you're a titan shifter. So don't get too excited."

...

As the years wore on, the humans slowly began to reclaim their land from the titans. Now, they are nearly completely eradicated, and the humans no longer are forced to cower behind the walls. The Garrison Regiment's only duty has become dealing with the rare titan that appears. And the Scouts Regiment's expeditions have become few and far between. But it took many close calls for both Levi and Eren and the entire Scouts Regiment to get to there. Many times, Levi thought he would lose his colors, that his vision would fade back to that boring grey. A few times it flickered when the brat pushed himself too far in his titan. On one occasion, Levi thought he would have to be the one to snuff out his own colors when Eren lost control and tried to attack the Regiment. But by some miracle, they both have managed to survive to the near fall of the titans.

Despite Levi's decision to keep his distance from the titan shifter, he couldn't fight fate. Being put in charge of monitoring the kid didn't help either. Levi could physically feel himself growing more and more attached to Eren day after day. It was an awkward feeling for Levi. He's never allowed himself to grow close to anyone. But then this kid appeared in his life and destroyed all barriers he had thrown up. Levi had spent the last few years aggressively fighting against it, but even he couldn't deny that it has gotten harder and harder to fight.

As Levi gallops through the trees, following closely behind the fifteen meter titan he has grown so familiar with, Levi can't help but think that Eren has matured in so many ways over the years. It has been a long time since Eren had lost control, and as he grew older, he also grew so much as a soldier. It won't be long before he becomes a high ranking member of the Scouts Regiment. That is, if the Scouts Regiment lasts much longer. With the way things are going, there won't be much need for the Scouts Regiment soon. A titan hasn't been seen in months, and the expedition they are on now is to find any that might still be out in the world.

A green flare catches Levi's eye in the distance, signaling for the group to turn back. The titan notices the flare as well and stops short, looking back over his shoulder at his Corporal. Levi pulls his horse up at the feet of the titan, waiting for the rest of the Regiment to gather. The two were positioned in the center of the group, ready to deploy in any direction if titans were spotted. But a titan hadn't been spotted. Not a single one. And now it appears that Erwin is giving up.

Eren's titan kneels, moving down onto his hands and knees and lowering his head to Levi's level. Levi pulls his horse up in front of Eren and reaches out to pat his large nose.

"You did good," the corporal says.

A low guttural sound echoes from the titan. Levi's hand on the titans nose turns from a casual pat to a soft caress. The titan begins to purr, a soft rumble in his throat, but the sound cuts off as Erwin and the rest of the Regiment appears over the hill, heading towards the two. Levi drops his hand, turning his horse to face his commander.

"We're done," Erwin calls as he pulls his horse up by Levi.

"I assumed as much when you called for a halt," Levi retorts. The titan snorts, an amused look in his eyes.

"No, you don't understand, Levi. We're done. There are no more titans. The Scouts Regiment is officially and indefinitely done."

Without another word, Erwin turns his horse and rides off, back towards the walls. The rest of the regiment follows him, although their formation appears to be damned. Levi continues to sit there in shock. He knew this day was right around the corner. He knew it was only a matter of time before the Scouts Regiment would be disbanded. The titans are extinct. Humanities biggest threat is defeated. There is no longer a need for Humanities Strongest and Humanities Hope.

Steam starts billowing from the titan by Levi's side, and it collapses to the ground. Levi watches, ready to assist if necessary, as the nape opens up and Eren pulls free of the slimy tendrils. He sits there on his heals for a long minute, regaining his composure, before he turns to look down at Levi.

"We did it," he says, his voice almost too soft to reach Levi's ears.

"Yes, we did it," Levi agrees.

"So, what Erwin said about the Scouts Regiment being indefinitely done, does that mean you're no longer my superior officer?" he asks as he slides down off the steaming corpse and stands beside Levi's horse.

Levi just nods in response. He has a feeling about where Eren is taking this. But what he doesn't expect is for Eren to grab the chest strap of his harness and pull him down to meet his lips in a searing kiss. Levi is startled, but it quickly fades into longing as he threads his fingers through the boy's hair. When they break the kiss and pull apart, Eren looks up at Levi with pleading eyes.

"This means we can be together now, right?" he asks.

"I'm still over a decade older than you," Levi reminds him, although his heart has already made its decision.

"So? I'm not a kid anymore. I'm almost twenty now and I don't care how old you are, we're both mature and I just want to be with you Corporal."

"If we're really going to do this, then you have to stop calling me Corporal first," is Levi's vague answer to the boy's question.

A huge smile spreads across Eren's face, and it must be contagious because Levi can feel the corner of his lips tugging up against his will. He extends a hand down to Eren and the kid takes it, allowing himself to be pulled up onto the back of Levi's horse. His strong arms wrap around Levi's waist as Levi spurs the horse forward, off towards the rest of humanity and the start of their new life.


End file.
